Alexander and the Perses Virus
by leloucherenyagami
Summary: Alexander finds out he is a demigod. Camp Half Blood has been struck by a terrible disease which may wipe out the gods and heroes. Its up to him, Arora, Annabeth and Percy to find the cure. But the oracle has foretold not every one is coming back from this quest... Rated T for safety. My fist fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Alexander was not having a good day. It started something like this...

His cousin was hosting party. He was forced to invite Alexander even though they did not get along. Alexander sat in a corner while his cousin's high school friends chatted and ate. Alexander was sick of life. He caused trouble wherever he went. Even if he did not mean to. When he was in 4th grade he somehow caused the bus to do a flip and land in a nearby pool. When he was in kindergarten he had punched a boy who ended up getting 3 broken ribs. And another time when he was in 2nd grade he had almost crushed his classmates when he somehow unleashed a rhino from his cage. Only Alex knew he had done it . The zookeepers blamed he rhino because the its cage was ripped apart.

Herbert (his cousin) was chatting with a group of girls. Herbert liked to show of his wealth. Alexander was always looked down upon by all his family members, who were all businessmen and businesswomen. He wanted to become a martial artist. He exceled in every martial art he had learned so far . He had mastered Greco-Roman wrestling, karate and muay thai till his 14th birthday.

Alex was looking around. He held his chocolate milkshake and walked out on to the beach. It was afternoon time. Alex was staring out in the ocean. There was no wind. Not even a breeze. The ocean was calm. He saw a couple siting close to the ocean. A guy with black hair was sitting with a blonde girl. Alex looked around. There was no one else. He went back inside. As he entered, he was greeted by a pizza to the face. A food fight had ensued when he was out. It was a sunny afternoon. Herbert's house was right next to the beach. And it was a pool party. Alexander decided he should leave for home. He found his aunt watching TV in her room. He told her and immediately left, but not before washing his face. Alex came from a rich family. His mother was a businesswoman. She was the only one who did not want Alex to join the corporate world. She wanted to keep him away from all the politics and backstabbing that came with fame. She always told Alex to pursue his dreams. Alex wanted to clear his mind. The party was too flashy and almost every girl in the party was trying to flirt with him. He did not understand why. Compared to Herbert, he looked like a monkey. Maybe it was because of his rich background.

He asked his driver, Sherman, to drop him at the gym and go home. Working out always eased his mind. But the gym was locked. He took out the keys and unlocked the door. Yes, he was so freaking rich that he had got a gym for his 13th birthday.

In his 16 year old life, only his mother had supported him in his dream. He walked into the gym and immediately heard two voices.

"Lord Eros would be happy", said the first voice.

Eros... hang on a minute . Isn't he that lovey-dovey guy from Greek mythology? Alexander continued to listen to the conversation. he hid behind the wall that opened into the gym right next to the washroom

"But first we shall assemble the other prisoners. If we take only one, the I am sure he will _not_ be pleased", said a different voice.

Alex peeked in. He did not believe what he saw.

Two huge figure were standing next to the treadmill with a body lying at there feet These things did not look human at all. They had white skin with a bluish tint on them. They had jagged skin, Kinda like Darwin from X men. They were at least 1\2 a meter taller the him. Suddenly, he heard the door behind him open. He ducked into the washroom. He heard heavy foot steps and the voice of a girl. Alex could make out she was gagged.

"Caught this on following us. I am suspecting she is not alone", the 3rd figure said. Alex could not process what was going on. Eros, these giants in his gym, this all seemed like a very bad dream.

"Lets kill this one" ,said one giant, "Let the other be shipped to Eros." Alex burst out of the washroom and came face to face with the giants. "You are not gonna kill any body" ,he said in a loud voice.

"What do we have here, a saviour for the damsels in distress?", said the first giant, chuckling. This boiled Alex's blood.. People had laughed at him his whole life because of his ADHD.

All the monster started laughing. Alex ran, jumped and punched the one in the middle right in the face. The remaining were taken aback. Alex punched the second one in the stomach and was about to hit the third one, who caught his hand and threw him across the room. Alex flew right into the wall and crumbled on the floor. The monster lumbered towards Alex. The impact had dazed his vision. He had made a crater in the wall. Alex got his foot under him and assumed his fighting stance. The giant raised his hand and charged towards him. Right before the giant smashed him he ducked and delivered an uppercut."Aaghh",the giant stumbled behind dazed for a moment. Alex started throwing a series of blows at the giant. Uppercut, left kick, left punch , right punch, another uppercut. Alex started to feel he could take on all the 3 giants. But suddenly the monster caught And Alex knew he was out of luck. The giant started smashing him around like a doll. Alex felt the first two impacts but then his senses went numb. The giant flung him across the gym again. This time Alex did not have the strength to get up again. He lay inside a crater. His vision was blurred and he was breathing heavy. He saw the giant along with his two friends closing in on him. He knew this was his end. But suddenly he heard the window of his gym break. Something barged in. Something that looked like a black horse...with wings. Before Alex could interpret anything else, he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was a lucid dreamer. He understood when he was dreaming. He treated them like his own personal movies. But what he saw in this dream, disturbed him. He did not know where he was, but he could make out he was looking from a closed door. He saw a huge throne and someone, no, something was sitting on it. It had huge human legs which were pitch black. They had red cracks on them, as if this thing was made of tectonic plates. Kneeling before the thrown was a boy around 19. He had brown hair and was wearing a really tattered black t-shirt. The black t-shirt had glowing green runes on it.

"Have you planted the package?", asked the thing sitting on the throne.

"Yes, my lord", replied rune guy.

"Good and was your trip to the underworld successful?",

"Yes, sire we ha-"

"Shut it! I am sensing a powerful half blood close by"

At this rune boy turned towards the door charged an orb of green energy and blasted it at the door. the world went dark for Alex on impact.

When Alex woke up his senses were still dull. His vision was blurred. He heard faint noises. His vision cleared and Alexander got up. He looked around. There were many beds but only the two next to him were filled. Right next to him slept a girl who could be no more than 15. And looking at her made Alex's heart beat faster. The girl had short black hair. She was covered in a bed sheet from the neck below.

On the next bed slept a blonde girl. And beside her slept a guy with black hair. the dude was sitting on a chair with his head resting on the blonde girls thigh. Alexander wondered were he was. What had happened before he passed out? Then it all came to him: monsters, fight black horse, darkness. His trail of thoughts was interrupted by someone saying "Hi"

Alex looked up seeing a guy with blonde hair standing in front of him. This guy had a perfect tan and looked around the same age him.

"How ya feelin'?"

"My head hurts"

"Don't worry, it will pass. I am Will Solace by the way."

"Alexander Stronghold"

"So, Alexander, I am going to tell you something that will sound a little crazy. But first, Tell me what do you know about Greek mythology."

"Isn't it that body of mythology that happened because Zeus and Poseidon couldn't keep it in there respective pants?"

"Did some one mention Poseidon?" said a new voice. Alex turned right to see the black haired dude was up. He had sea green eyes and unkept hair.

Will chuckled and replied, " Yeah Percy, this guy here just gave me the most interesting explanation about Greek mythology",pointing towards Alexander.

"Anyway back to the point. The Gods of Olympus are real. And some times these gods have children with mortals called half-bloods. And you, my friend ,are one of them.", Will said turning his attention back towards Alexander

Alexander did not know what to say. He was the son of a Greek god.

"I do not find that joke funny and please let me go now ", Alexander was about to get out of bed when he heard a feminine, familiar voice. "He isn't kidding son."

Alexander was shocked to see his mother standing at the door of the infirmary. "He isn't joking about you being the son of a Greek god"

"Excuse me , ma'am but how did you get in here?", asked Percy.

''That's cause, kid, I am a demigod too."

"WHAAAAA?", yelled Alex his face a picture of complete shock.

"I think we should leave now, its dinner time." said Will. "Percy, I think you will be having your dinner here"

"Yep"

"Alex can you walk", asked Will.

"Of course I can", Alex jumped out of the bed, and immediately regretted it. He felt dizzy for a moment his back erupted in pain.

"Easy there tough guy" said Percy" you did get flung around by a monster." It took some time for Alex to stabilise. He motioned Will and his mother to walk out of the infirmary.

The place was badass. Armour clad kids were running around practicing, sword fighting and just chilling. "You guys get going , I'll meet you at the pavilion", saying this his mother jogged towards a set of weird looking buildings. "She's probably visiting her cabin", said Will.

"What is this place?" asked Alex looking around in amazement.

"Camp Half-Blood, keeping demigods safe for the past millennia",replied Will. The place had its own strawberry field, climbing wall and a forest which, according to Will, was stocked with monsters. His tour was short as the conch blew signalling dinner.

Before dinner could begin, Will and Alex decided to deliver Percy's food, When they entered the infirmary, they saw that the blond girl was up. "Hey Annabeth " greeted Will.

"Hey, Will", Annabeth replied looking up. The girl had stormy grey eyes. She was cute. But she also looked deadly. Even the girl beside her was up. She looked like she had been crying. "So, as I was saying Arora, its alright you do not have to worry about being safe anymore. You are a part of our family now. No one will harm you." The girl, Arora, nodded. She was really cute. Her eyes were dark blue like the night. She was wearing a really pretty looking white dress. Alexander liked her. But one thing was for certain. She was _totally_ out of his league. Now, Alex found himself starring. He blushed and looked away.

"And you are?"' asked Annabeth.

"Alexander Beautiful" replied Alex, dazed

"What?"

" Wha... Oh! I mean Alexander Stronghold." Alex said, blushing even redder.

The he heard Arora giggle. "You are funny", she commented

"I know, But humour is not my strongest trait."

"Holy Hades", cursed Will "look at the time. We are late for dinner. C'mon Arora hurry up."

A\N: Hello guys. R&R. My uploads will be at random. they may happen every day or I might take some months off depending on the circumstances in my house. So please for all delays. Thanks for all those people who read my fanfic. This my first fanfic, but still please be critical in the reviews. Thanx

Yours eternally powerful,

lelouch eren yagami


End file.
